Revolution
by fluffyspid3r
Summary: The revolution did not start with a shout, or a bang, or even a loud voice. It started with a whisper.
1. Chapter 1

Revolution

The revolution did not start with a shout, or a bang, or even a loud voice.

It started with a whisper.

" _W-What if I'm in a different house than you? C-Can we still be f-friends?"_

" _Why wouldn't we be?"_

" _E-even if I wound up in S-Slytherin?"_

" _Even Slytherin, I mean, if you wind up there, there's at least one good Slytherin in the world."_

* * *

Harriet Potter is 11-years-old and the line in front of her is getting shorter.

And she is scared.

 _What if I don't go anywhere?_

 _What if I'm not a witch?_

 _What if I have to go back to the Dursley's?_

* * *

Harriet Potter is 11-years-old and her tie is not the red and gold of her new friend Ron.

Her tie is green and silver.

And he is proud of her.

* * *

Harriet Potter is 11-years-old and her potions teacher hates her.

" _Our. New. Celebrity. Tell me what would I get if-"_

She doesn't tell him she never learned how to read.

The Dursley's said it would give her ideas.

* * *

Harriet Potter is 11-years-old and trolls are scary.

But not as scary as Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson when they think she's done something stupid.

" _What do you mean you just hugged it?! Do you have any idea what could have happened!"_

" _If you weren't my best friend, Harry, I would lock you in a tower and never let you do stupid things again!"_

* * *

Harriet Potter is 11-years-old and now she has another friend.

" _How did you do it, Harry? With the troll? How could you just walk up to it and start talking to it and hugging it?"_

" _Because nobody wants to be alone, not even trolls."_

"… _Well, if that's so, then I'm Hermione Granger, and you're my new friend. Because I don't like being alone either."_

* * *

Harriet Potter is 11-years-old and Marcus Flint is teaching her to read.

" _I can't have my new seeker not passing her classes."_

" _O-W-L"_

" _Good start, squirt."_

* * *

Harriet Potter is 11-years-old and mysteries are fun with a group of friends.

" _How are we supposed to fit everyone at this one table?"_

" _I'm pretty sure Hermione and I can do enlarge the table."_

" _Not, a bad idea, Malfoy."_

" _Well, whilst Draco and do that, why don't Gregory, Ron and Vincent go get us more chairs. The rest of you go get us books about stones."_

* * *

Harriet Potter is 11-years-old and mysteries aren't fun when you have to walk through the fire alone.

" _GIVE ME THE STONE!"_

" _I'd rather die."_

" _That can be arranged. Quirrell!"_

* * *

Harriet Potter is 11-years-old and has the entirety of the first years wishing her well.

" _Don't worry, Harry, we got your back!"_

" _Yeah, you'll get better in no time!"_

* * *

Harriet Potter is 11-years-old and she doesn't want school to end.

" _I'm not going home, not really."_

* * *

 **Standard Disclaimers Apply**

 **Please let me know if you want the story to continue in this format or if you feel it would be easier to read in a traditional novel-esque format.**

 **The chapters will be longer and more fleshed out in the novel-esque format, while the drabble format will result in a quicker finish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revolution**

" _Sometimes the smallest of acts can make all the difference in a war."_

Harriet Potter is 12, and her birthday is ruined.

" _Miss Harriet Potter mustn't go back to Hogwarts!"_

" _W-well I-I can't s-stay here!"_

" _Dobby is very sorry for what he must do, Miss Harriet Potter Ma'am."_

Harriet Potter is 12, and she's back in her cupboard.

" _HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY DINNER PARTY!"_

" _NO MAGIC OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL! YOU LITTLE GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LIER!"_

Harriet Potter is 12, and friends with flying cars are amazing.

" _What'chu doin' in ther'?"_

" _Hurry up, Forge, grab that end of her trunk."_

" _When was the last time you ate, Harri?"_

" _W-W-We're-!"_

" _Flying, I know. It's Dad's car."_

Harriet Potter is 12, and her friend's parents don't get along.

" _Weasley. How_ charmed _I am to see you here."_

" _Malfoy. Missed you at the raid last night."_

Harriet Potter is 12, and she missed the sorting.

" _What. Were. You. Thinking."_

" _The gate-!"_

" _Silence, Mr. Weasley. I should have you both expelled."_

" _Now, now, Severus, that won't be necessary."_

Harriet Potter is 12, and she does not like having detention with Lockheart.

" _You're late again, Harriet."_

" _Draco and I are worried. Are you sure you can't remember anything"_

 _No, she doesn't. But she feels the need to scrub her skin raw after every single one._

Harriet Potter is 12, and she can hear voices.

" _Rip…kill…tear…"_

Harriet Potter is 12, and pets are being petrified.

" _Mrs. Norris! WHICH ONE OF YOU DID I SWEAR-!"_

" _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened! Enemies of the Heir beware!"_

" _I'll write home to Father and see what he knows."_

" _I'll research in the library."_

" _You think Hagrid would know anything?"_

Harriet Potter is 12, and she's the Heir of Slytherin.

" _I bet she wanted the snake to attack Justin."_

" _If they expel her, do you think the attacks will stop?"_

Harriet Potter is 12, and her friends are laid frozen in the Hospital Wing.

" _Harriet, is already gotten most of the group, promise me you'll stick with the upper years."_

" _I-if y-you s-stick w-with t-them t-too."_

" _Deal."_

Harriet Potter is 12, and her best friend's sister is missing.

" _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."_

Harriet Potter is 12, and snakes and diaries are no longer fun.

" _Hear me, and heed my commands!"_

" _Feassst!"_

" _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT."_

" _Tom Marvolo Riddle."_

Harriet Potter is 12, and she is back in the hospital.

" _Oh God, Harri, I'm so glad you're awake!"_

" _Ginny's safe now, thank you!"_

" _Oh, Harriet, you have done so much for us."_

" _Thank you, Harri!"_

Harriet Potter is 12, and she is not stupid.

" _W- what c-could e-explain t-the d-diary a-and V-Voldemort?"_

" _I can research in Father's library."_

" _I'll ask Dad, someone at the Ministry might know."_

" _When we go travelling, I'll stop at Wizarding bookstores and look some."_

" _Gran has some books."_

" _The nargles and sunny bons will help us."_

Harriet Potter is 12, and she does not want school to end.

" _I'm not going home, not really."_

 **Standard Disclaimers Apply**

 **Special Thanks to FunkieCookie.**

 **This fanfiction is based off of prompts given to me by co-workers. Every chapter will be based upon those prompts.**

 **The writing style will transfer to a traditional style when we reach around year 5.**

 **Reviewers are given the opportunity to have a drabble or one-shot written for them.**


End file.
